Not Friends With Benefits
by Lovelylolita98
Summary: Orihime broken up with her boyfriend and three months later she is ready to start meeting people and actually take time to know them before rushing into another relationship like before. Then she meets a new boy who takes interest into her.


So I usually write stories or "fanfiction" on the sub/dom. I want to change things up and do something a lot more romantic and slow for this one. I hope you guys enjoy. Sometimes it so hard to write out fanfiction and keep up with it.

Anyways~ I want you to enjoy this story!

With love, Lovelylittlelolita98

It began when I just broken up with someone whom was crazy about me. In which, they didn't respect me as the person I was and kept trying to control me. I am always played as some innocent girl with him, but as of today I am now my own woman. I now have my own control over what happens. I no longer will listen to someone who won't allow me to do whatever I want to enjoy.

So, because I was now single, I felt as if all the weight has been lifted from my chest and I now smile more than I should, but then again. There is no such thing as being too happy.

Here I am, at my favorite place in which I haven't went to in such a long time. The Library of Karakura Town. I enjoyed reading. It was as if you could leave the real world and escape to a whole new place and the mind of the author. Not that my life was shit or anything. I just enjoy to read that much.

Before I knew it, I have been at the library for more than two hours studying about sex. I don't have sex that much in all honesty, I just thought of it as an interesting subject. Mainly because in society its taught as a bad thing or the only way for people to talk about you. I believe it to be a beautiful thing. I mean, sharing your body and emotions with someone like so? That's so fucking cool.

Because I study this so damn much, a lot of my friends ask me questions about their genitals as if I'm a doctor. I give them the best answer I can but advise them to see a doctor if they are that worried about it.

"Excuse me, but its closing time". I look up and see a tall blue haired man. "Oh, I'm sorry!" I looked around and seen that I was the only one there.

"If you want I can take care of these for you". His eyes were electric blue. He wasn't a bad looking man, but there was something about him that attracted me.

I blushed and began to smile like a dork. "Yes, I'm sorry for troubling you". I said as I began to stand up and grab my purse.

"No, you are just fine, don't worry about it". I pushed my chair in and started to pick the books up. "Don't worry about those, I'll get them". He picked them up and looked at the covers. He looked a bit shocked. "Trying something new in your marriage?" He smirked at me. I blushed and started to point out the mistake.

"No no no, I just have an interest in it. I don't want to get married, not at this time in my life". I smiled.

"Alright". He smiled. "Thank you!" I ran out of the library and out to my car.

When I got back home I realized it was eight already. "i better get started on dinner". I took my shoes off and started to look around in the kitchen to see what I could whip up. I ended up sighing, seeing there was only ramen that I could eat. I hate being so damn broke.

That was when Rangiku started to call me. "Hello?" I answered while getting a pot out.

"Hey, Orihime are you at home now?" She asked. "Um, yeah, whats up?" I asked.

"Well, could you check to see if I have my pink lipstick on my vanity?" She began to ask. I put water into the pot and set it on the cold stove and began to run around the house. Once I reached her room I looked into the bedroom door and seen her makeup sprawled around on her vanity. I walked up and poked around finally finding it. "Yeah". I answered her.

"Okay, damn. That sucks". She mumbled. "Oh yeah, I won't be home tonight. I'm staying the night at Gin's". She alerted me.

"Alrighty, I am gonna eat then go to bed. See you in the morning". I said.

"Will do". Rangiku then hung up on me. She never says "goodbye". I weirdly like that about her.

Once I went back to the kitchen I turned the burner on and waited for the water to start boiling.

After eating I took a quick shower and went to bed.

That's my average night.

In the morning I decided to go back to the library. Like I said. I love going to the library more than anything. Tomorrow I have work so its not like I'm wasting away in a library all of my life.

Once I got there I started picking up books that took my interest and then started studying more on sex. Today was more about the female pregnancy. its so weird that we give enough cells, to create another human being. Yet very interesting.

"Hey". A male voice called out to me. When I looked up there was the blue haired man. "hello". I grinned. He pulled out the chair across from me and sat down. He was wearing the employee uniform. A white work shirt and slender pants with a red tie. His sleeves were rolled up. I could see the veins in his arms.

"So, I know that we only just met last night but I don't know who else to ask this, but..." He began to trail off.

I grabbed his hand and looked him in the eyes. "Go ahead and ask, I'll listen and give my best answer".

He smiled and thought about wording it correctly.

"So, I hooked up with this woman twp days ago and she..." "Climaxed?" I finished his sentence. "Yes, only when she did it she..." "had a uncolored liquid that also had no smell to it come out of her?" I finished.

He began to blush.

"Yes, is that normal? Did I do something wrong or what?" He was penetrating for an answer. "Well you are most likely to know this as 'Squirting', scientists don't know what it is just yet but it does come out of the pee hole when climaxing due to the muscles contracting while a female orgasms. There is about a cup of it that comes out, and yes, it is 100 percent normal for a woman to do. Some can't and some can". I smiled.

He looked relieved to know the answer. "Thank you, um.. I'm Grimmjow, and you are?" He looked at me. "Orihime Inoue, nice to meet you". I gave him a big smile.

"Thank you so much, you can probably guess how freaked out about it I was, I've heard that girl could do it, but I never believed it to be true, and not to sound weird or creepy but do you have lots of..." "Sex". Another sentence finished.

"No, I actually keep away from it personally, I just find it interesting. I actually only do it when I really like someone and want to grow a bigger bond with them". He started to blush. "Oh ok, so um.. Tomorrow I have off, would you like to hang out or something?" He started to get shy. "I'm sorry but I have to work tomorrow, but thank you". I kindly rejected him. "Oh, ok". He didn't take it to heart which made me happy.

The next day I gotten up and began putting on my uniform for work at the cafe. It wasn't the worst job, but it wasn't the best job either. Since I have to wear a skimpy maid uniform I get looked at up and down by men all day. It makes me feel uncomfortable so I casually do unattractive things so I don't get looked at.

I may not like it, but a job is a job.

Once at work Rangiku crushed me with one of her big hugs. "Rangiku!" I said surprised. "Orihime! I missed you!" She began to clutch tighter onto me.

I began to chuckle. "I missed you too Rangiku". Rangiku worked the cash register and I served. Around noon we took our lunch break. "So, did you see that sexy customer that has been coming here around six?" She asked. "No, when did this start?" I asked while sipping my tea.

"Actually, it started when you were off work for those two days. He is such a cutie. All the girls fawn over him. I would too but Gin is my number one". She began to get 'squishy' about him.

"So what are you doing about the whole 'breakup' thing?" She probed me.

"Um, nothing. I mean, he took it well that the relationship is over, we aren't in contact anymore and that is how I want it personally". I continued to eat.

"So, are you gonna get back into dating already?" She asked me. "Not for now, I don't even want a boyfriend, but I do wanna be cute with somebody I guess you can put it". She opened her mouth, "you mean a 'Friends With Benefits' kinda thing?" She asked me.

"No, something more than that but less than an actual relationship. I guess since it's been more than three months I could start talking to somebody". I stated.

"I'm just sick of being a helpless girl who is assumed to be innocent and in hiding from the world already". I huffed.


End file.
